


Sometimes heros need help too

by Torgoforpresident



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dad Robbie Rotten, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I REGRET NOTHING, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Over the Knee, Platonic Cuddling, Robbie Rotten - Freeform, Sad Sportacus, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Sportacus - Freeform, lazytown - Freeform, mentions of the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torgoforpresident/pseuds/Torgoforpresident
Summary: Sportacus always tried hard to make sure everyone was happy in Lazytown. when things go awry and ruin the children's plans of putting on a circus the hero takes it pretty hard and blames himself. Robbie tries to get the annoying hero back to normal, because frankly it isn't natural for the normally chipper elf to sulk. When Sportacus refuses to see the reasoning in the other man's words Robbie is forced to take more extreme measures.CONTAINS SPANKING!I just fell into this fandom recently and found that it's lacking in spanking fanfiction!I don't own anything. characters may be a bit OOC
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Sometimes heros need help too

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am so there's gonna be a lot of grammer and spelling errors. I didn't write much of a beginning to the story so the jist of it is like the summery; kids want to have a circus, sportacus wants to help. through a series of accidents the circus ends up not working out and the children are naturally disappointed. The hero blames himself and takes it pretty hard. noticing the change Robbie takes it upon himself to get the elf back to normal because a sad Sportacus can't keep the kids entertained and out of the villain's hair. And maybe, very deep down, he cares about sportaflop's well being. though he'd never admit that. 
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this, but I regret nothing. This fandom needs some more spanking fics. So I wrote what I wanted to read haha  
Sometimes the hero needs to be cared about too. I've only watched a few episodes of Lazytown so the characters may be a little OOC.

“ Sportakook, you need to give yourself some slack- they were accidents!” Robbie frowned at the dejected elf. Normally he was annoyed at the constant ray of sunshine he was, but this sullen attitude was just… unnatural. “Believe me, I’ve set up enough schemes and pranks to know the difference between purposeful negligence and an accident.”

Sportacus shrugged. “The kids were just so sad though… I feel like I let them down. They all had been excited for the circus and I ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. Things happen! You can’t beat yourself up every time something doesn't go perfectly.” 

Robbie cringed internally, he was starting to sound just like the hero. Said hero only glared at his feet with a miserable expression, his shoulders slumping. The villain frowned at the display. It was clear Robbie wasn’t going to be able to get through to Sportacus by just talking, at this point he was just talking  _ at _ him. Everything was going in one ear and out the other. 

The villain crossed his arms in thought.  _ What would that crazed elf do if our places were switched?  _ Robbie went red at the thought, then even redder at the thought of spanking Sportaflop himself. But this sad sports elf wasn’t good- he didn’t get sad! He was an annoying ball of energy and happiness. Sportacus was always the level headed one, always saw reason, he forgave people for mistakes and accidents and ensured that it wasn't their fault. He could do this for everyone but himself. 

With as much authority as he could muster Robbie fixed the hero with a stern glare. “It’s clear you aren’t capable of seeing that it was an accident and even more clear that you don’t plan on forgiving yourself.” Sportacus met his eyes, confused and startled to say the least, Robbie’s tone rarely, if ever, grew so serious or stern. This expression served to solidify the villain’s resolve. He sighed dramatically. “So I guess _I’ll_ have to be the adult in this situation.”

He gauged the elf’s reaction, realization and surprise washing over his face. Robbie didn’t give him enough time to form a protest, swiftly pulling Sportacus over his lap. He was much shorter than Robbie so he had no problem fitting him across his knee; the height difference was one thing he had on Sport and he planned on using it to his full advantage. Though he didn’t think the goodie two shoes would fight too much. At least Robbie hoped because the smaller man was a lot stronger than he was. He was banking on the others moral compass to keep him in place once the reason he was being spanked was stated.

“Robbie? W- what are you doing?”

“Seems a bit obvious, doesn't it?” The villain groused as he shifted his charge over his lap to his liking. He assumed Sport was still in a state of shock as he stayed stock still as Robbie moved him. “I’m giving you a spanking.”

“I get that much, but why?” Sportacus wiggled a little now, arms shifting as if to do a pushup. Robbie pushed him back down over his lap with a hand between his shoulder blades. The elf glanced back, arching apprehensively. 

“The fact that the  _ villain  _ has to explain to the  _ hero _ that accidents happen and you have to be able to forgive yourself for said accident shows just how backwards your thinking is right now.” Robbie gave his bottom a pat, trying to get used to the idea that he was about to be the spanker rather than the spankee. Sportacus was probably having that same exact thought if the blush creeping up his neck was anything to go by. He’d just have to go on memory to do this, it's not like Robbie had ever done this before. He was glad Sportadork’s back was to him, his face was probably redder than red velvet cake. 

Sportacus gave another half hearted attempt at escape. “But-”

“It’s rude to interrupt, “ Robbie scolded, pushing the hero back down while giving him a slightly harder swat as a warning. “If it were me or any of those noisy children in your place you wouldn’t be letting them sulk in their own self-pity, would you?” the man in question seemed to deflate completely at that, sinking down to lay across Robbie’s lap without any resistance. “I thought so- you’d be giving some sort of peptalk, “ the villian made his voice as chipper as the elf’s, “Don’t beat yourself up champ! Accidents happen! It was a mistake! It wasn’t your fault!”

Sportacus flinched as those words leaving Robbie to wonder whether he hit a chord within the hero or had said something he shouldn’t have. But he didn’t move to get up. No, he actually gave a sigh and hung his head in defeat. That wasn’t what he had been expecting.

“You’re right Robbie, “ Sportacus rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I haven’t been acting to forgiving of myself, have I?”

Robbie was a bit taken aback at how easily the hero admitted he was wrong; this might go better than expected. He was tempted to let it go at that, trusting Sportakook’s thoughts would be resolved by a simple lecture (that and this was pretty awkward). But he knew the elf well. He took things to heart and when he felt that he had made a mistake, dislodging those thoughts and feelings (despite how misplaced they were) was like getting Stingy to give back something he had claimed as his: damn near impossible without the right persuasion.

Unfortunately, a spanking was probably exactly what Sportacus needed to get back to normal.  _ Great… I hate having to adult. _

Robbie set his jaw and nodded. “No, you most definitely have not, Sportablind. But I plan helping you see how misplaced this guilt is.”

Not wanting to wait any longer, less he lose his courage, Robbie landed the first swat to the blue-clad rear across his lap. Sportacus jolted, yelping in surprise. The villain experimented with the amount of force he used for each spank, trying to find exactly how much force he should be using. When his hand came back with a slight sting he settled on that and continued.  _ How did the hero do this for so long?  _ Robbie’s hand was feeling it. 

But he steeled himself. If he messed this up than the elf would continue to sulk and those kids would be raising all sorts of hell without their beloved hero to play with.  _ Worse yet they may even come to annoy me! _ No, he couldn’t have that. He barely got enough rest as is.

Sportacus didn’t hide his discomfort long- always the honest one...Robbie was almost certain he would’ve gritted his teeth or put on an air of strength till the end. Apparently not. The villain nearly stopped when he heard the first real yelp from the elf across his lap; but that meant he was doing this correctly. So he continued on despite the increasing grunts, hisses and yelps.

_ Lets see...there always seemed to be some phases of some description when I was being spanked… the silence, then crying out. After that I'd end up over just one knee with Sportakook’s legs pinning mine. That was only when I couldn’t stop squirming or I tried to escape.  _ Sometimes Sportacus even pinned Robbie like that from the start because he had tried very hard to run from the elf (usually going for a room with a door that locked to hide in until the hero calmed down and gave up on the ridiculous fracas). It never worked of course. He was always caught. 

After that Robbie usually accepted that there wasn’t anything he could do or say to stay the elf’s hand. He’d burst into tears at some point, then after  _ that _ Sportacus ended the embarrassing ordeal with a few harder swats. Robbie was hugged afterwards, but he was unsure if he wanted to try and comfort his rival that way yet. But he didn’t think he’d be spanking the elf either, so he’d see how he felt after all this was done.

Using this model Robbie figured Sportacus was between yelping and squirming. He wasn’t sure if he’d follow the same exact pattern of course, but it was all the taller man had to work with at that moment. He focused carefully on the elf’s movements. He was kicking a bit more, wiggling when a few swats landed on the same spot. The elf’s hand had long went to grip Robbie’s ankle. He didn’t mind all that much as long as he didn't squeeze too hard.

He wasn’t completely sure how long this had been going on for but Robbie’s hand was really starting to smart. He imagined Sportacus’ bottom wasn’t feeling any better. As he swatted down the hero’s sitspots the man yelped louder yet, giving a significantly harder kick.  _ Maybe he would follow the pattern.  _ Robbie smacked his sitspots again. The reaction was the same, a violent wiggle, the elf’s hands shooting back only to stop at Robbies upper thigh before dropping back down. Was he just about to try and protect his rear? The villain gave a volley of harder spanks to the same spot. Sportacus huffed and whined, the hand at Robbies ankle now reaching back to do just as Robbie would’ve done at this point. 

Robbie caught his wrist before it could reach his goal and pinned it to the small of the hero’s back. He was missing something...oh! The taller of the two used his amazing skills of impersonation to channel a very stern sports elf:

“None of that now, Sportacus. “ he was surprised how easy the tone was coming to him now. The hero have a half-hearted tug to try and free himself but Robbie kept it pinned. “You know better than to reach back.”

“S-sorry!” Sportacus’ voice sounded unbelievably off; so quiet, small almost. Like that of a scolded child. “It huuurts!”

Robbie knew this was how he sounded while being spanked but to hear it from this point of view, how child-like it was, made his ears hot. He knew he reverted back to a youngerself when he was over the hero’s knee. Would Sportacus be in a similar headspace too? Robbie had to test this out. It was the scientific side of him. When would he ever get the chance to be at this side of a spanking again? Most likely never. So Robbie straightened his back and gave the wrist in his grip a light squeeze of warning as Sport squirmed.

“That’s the point. You can get your hand back,” Robbie landed a few harder smacks to make sure he had the elf’s attention. The words sounded weird on his tongue...but this wasn’t any different than acting out a different character. A light went off in his head.  _ I am a strict Sportacus. That’s who I am. I don’t put up with nonsense or misbehaving when someone’s getting punished.  _ Robbie found himself slipping easily into his newly created role. “But you need to be good. Are you going to behave and keep your hands out front? Hm?”

“Yes…” the blue clad man sniffed.

“Yes what?”

There was a pause, but when Robbie gave a slightly harder smack to the elf’s sitspots he finally spoke. “Yes, I’ll behave.”

Robbie smiled, letting his wrist go and patting him on the back. “Good.”

With the sense that he was just another one of his characters the villain’s confidence grew. This wasn’t so hard anymore. It only took another few dozen swats before Sportacus started to kick and push his feet into the floor, wiggling his hips in an effort to free himself. Robbie paused long enough to force the elf over one knee before dropping his other leg down over the hero’s, effectively pinning them while simultaneously propping the rear over his knee higher.  _ That’s better. _

Sportacus didn’t think so. He continued to squirm futility. Robbie thought it would’ve been harder to hold him down given the fact his rival was much stronger than he was; maybe it had to do with the fact he had longer legs. Or the fact that Robbie was basically spanking the hero into a disheveled mess. Most likely a mix of both. 

The sports elf yelped and huffed, kicking as much as he was able, trying to evade the swats. Given his limited range of motion he was failing miserably and Robbie continued spanking with painful accuracy. 

This went on for a little while longer before Sportacus gave up entirely, going boneless over the villains lap. He couldn’t help jolting and kicking at each smack, understandably so (it was difficult to be still when being spanked) but he wasn't actively fighting back. 

Robbie noticed the slack in Sport’s frame and sighed in relief.  _ Almost done.  _ This was the point the elf would’ve been lecturing the villain; with the new point of view of this situation Robbie figured it was because all the fight was gone and there wasn’t anything left to do but listen and focus on a stinging rear. 

“You’re being much too hard on yourself Sportacus.” he began slowly, looking for the right words. “Everyone makes mistakes. Accidents happen. They aren’t anyone's fault- just freak occurrences that could not have been prevented. You shouldn’t feel bad that you couldn’t stop an accident happening.” Robbie went back to smacking his rival’s sitspots hoping to make this lesson stick. The elf yelped loudly and shook his head. Whether it was at the words or the spanks he wasn't sure.  _ What was that saying?  _ “There’s no use in crying over spilt milk.”

These words seem to strike something at Sportacus’ core and he let out a shaky sob. Robbie nearly stopped again. Had he ever heard the hero cry before? Pretty sure he never had. He had to finish this though. As the sounds of crying continued Robbie stopped swatting in favor of rubbing Sportacus’ back. 

“We’re almost done Sport, only 12 more, ok?”

He only nodded, trying to stifle his tears. Robbie, wanting to be done with this, went quick to deliver the hardest spanks yet to the smaller man’s sitspots, six to each side. Sportacus cringed, curling tight against his rivals leg and yelping at each swat. Once finished, Robbie rubbed the elf’s back, shushing his cries. The villain looked at his hand, grimacing and trying to shake the sting out.  _ I bet my hand is as red as his butt. _

“I’m s-sorry Robbie.” the watery voice was a surprise. He sounded so sad.

Robbie bit his lip, patting the elf’s head hesitantly. “No worries Sportakook, you’re forgiven. Got a clean slate.”

Despite the appalled voice in his head, Robbie had the hero stand up, hugging the elf to him for a moment. He sat back down, brining Sportacus down to cradle him on his lap, sore rear between his legs. Just as he expected the elf accepted the comfort without hesitation and melted into his chest, still nothing but a mess of tears and sniffles. Robbie tucked the elf’s head under his chin anyways and brought a hand up to rub his neck. Sportacus’ breathe still hitched in time with his cries. 

Robbie couldn’t quite believe himself.

Here he was, Robbie Rotten, number one villain, comforting his rival, holding him against his chest! If he would’ve been told he would end up holding Sportacus after he had just spanked the elf, Robbie would’ve keeled over in laughter. What a joke!

But it wasn’t a joke.

He frowned to himself. Robbie had been so dead set on  _ not _ giving into the hero’s tears and comforting him afterwards. At least not to this extent. He thought he’d just rub his back, or pat him on the head, just to let him know that there were no hard feelings and it was over. However, after all that had happened just now, Robbie found he couldn’t imagine comforting the elf any other way. It just felt right, he guessed. 

Robbie huffed to himself, giving the elf another squeeze. 

Sportacus didn’t take too long to come back to himself. Robbie found the elf looking at his striped vest rather than meeting his gaze. He stayed silent for several minutes, hands curled in his lap as he got his breathing under control. Finally he spoke, voice raw from crying.

“I’m sorry Robbie...I should have been easier on myself.”

Robbie scoffed, though he gave the elf a smirk. “You’ve been forgiven. I’m just glad you’ve broken out of that mindset, if you weren’t around to play with the children then they’d end up at  _ my  _ door looking for something to do. I can’t have that.”

Sportacus laughed a bit.”It wouldn’t be so bad for you to spend more time with them.”

“I spend enough time with them as it, too much in fact! I can’t get any rest with all their screaming and running around.”

The elf smiled before lapsing back into silence, leaning back down to tuck his head under the villain’s chin. Robbie rolled his eyes some, but didn’t say anything. He had been comforting the hero for quite some time, but strangely enough he wasn’t really ready to let him go yet. A warmth spread through the villains chest. Endearment? Deciding to think on that later Robbie let his head lull back into the couch, closing his tired eyes. 

“Robbie?” with some reluctance the villain cracked an eye to look at Sportacus, letting a single  _ hm  _ to be his answer. The elf hugged him tightly. “Thank you for helping me see my mistakes. And for caring enough to not let me sulk in my thoughts.”

The villain closed his eyes again and waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t mention it Sportaflop. Just trying to keep the kids out of my hair, and I can’t very well do that with you moping around.”

“Sure, that’s was the only reason.”

Robbie frowned, tapping a hand against the elf’s tender rear. He jolted a bit. “Don’t push it, hero.” 

Sportacus smirked again, laying his head back down on Robbie’s shoulder. The villain rolled his eyes a bit, but he relaxed as the elf’s body fell back against his chest. No wonder Sportakook insisted on hugging Robbie after he had just got done spanking him, it was soothing for both parties.  _ I guess I can tolerate this a bit longer… _

After several more minutes Sportacus was snoring quietly and Robbie was close behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, tell me what you think! let me know if the characters sound OOC or not!
> 
> I may post another chapter where Sportacus spanks Robbie later on as it is mentioned in this story a few times. Even without that background I think it's safe to say Robbie Rotten would be spanked once or twice.


End file.
